Merry Christmas, Nephilim
by shalom378
Summary: The Christmas crunch is taking its toll as the three boys- Jace, Simon, and Alec- search for the perfect Christmas gift. BONUS: Cutsey couple scenes included!


**Hey-o, all! Happy Thanksgiving! Here's a little short about Christmas in the Nephilim region ;) comment follow heart etc.**

In the quickly darkening street, Jace, Simon, and Alec hurry along the sidewalk.

"We should go home soon, Jace," Alec says, briskly rubbing his arms to keep out the cold. "The girls and Magnus will start to worry…"

"Soon," Jace echoes, his crisp breath suspended in a white cloud. "Just one more store."

Simon mutters under his breath but diligently follows the two other boys into a jewelry shop.

A small bell on the door tinkles as the trio enters, dragging their feet on the mat.

"Welcome to Punk'd Jewelers," a cheery southern-accented girl behind the counter greets them. The room is filled with racks and glass cases containing gothic-looking bracelets, necklaces, earrings and more.

The young employee looks out of place among all the dark jewelry with her blonde hair and pink t-shirt. "Can I help y'all with somethin'?"

"No thanks, just looking," Alec says, fingering a thick black necklace in the shape of a snake.

"I believe the term Isabelle would use is 'edgy'," whispers Simon to Jace as they stare at a pair of earrings made from genuine bat feet. Alec pokes his head around a corner. "Guys, come look at these."

Hanging in a glass case are necklaces with charms on the end, each one in a different shape and engraving. Simon finds a star-shaped pendant with an 'I' in the middle, and each spoke of the star is studded with a tiny diamond. Alec buys a ruby-red pendant with an 'A' in the middle- "To remind Magnus of me!" he protested when the other boys laughed at him. And for Clary, Jace chooses a flower-shaped charm that is remarkable in its likeness to the Midnight Flower.

As they trudge home through the four inches of snow, Simon wonders aloud, "Do you think the girls- and Magnus- know where we are? I mean, we told them we were going bowling- not exactly an airtight alibi."

Jace swings the small bag containing Clary's Christmas gift, and snorts. "It's more than highly likely that they know _exactly _where we are."

**-THE INSTITUTE, 9:04 P.M.-**

"Bowling."

Clary rolls her eyes as she presses a Christmas-tree shaped cookie cutter into flattened mounds of sugar cookie dough.

"I know, right?" huffs Isabelle, standing over a pot of instant mashed potatoes in the kitchen. "I mean, the least they could do was give a plausible explanation. Simon wouldn't touch a bowling alley with a ten-foot pole."

"Alec is the worst liar in the history of Nephilim," Magnus muses, stealing a pinch of raw dough and ignoring Clary's glare. "Ah, well- opposites attract."

There's a comfortable silence as good smells come from the kitchen; Magnus, immersed in a fashion magazine, quips, "I truly hop Alec isn't buying me a scarf. I have too many as is."

"Even if he does, act happy, Magnus." Clary carries a tray full of cut cookie dough into the kitchen and slides it into the pre-heated oven. Using one hand to push her unruly red lock from her face, she taste-tests Isabelle's mashed potatoes.

"Those are actually really good, Iz," Clary says as she washes flour from her hands at the sink.

"I used a package this time," Isabelle says mournfully, "and I _so _wanted to try out my paprika-eggplant casserole dish."

Magnus makes a gagging noise and Clary says quickly, "No, no, pre-packaged items are just fine."

**-CHRISTMAS DAY-**

_The day flies past in a flurry of hugs, gifts, and store-bought eggnog. The Lightwoods, Jace, Magnus, and The Frays all gather at the Institute from morning until late evening, enjoying each other's food and company. Robert and Maryse have retired upstairs to bed, and Luke and Jocelyn have returned home, leaving the five teens- and Magnus- in the downstairs living room._

**-LIVING ROOM, 11:04 P.M.-**

A log in the fire settles, sending orange sparks up the chimney. The clan all recline in various positions around the room. Magnus shares a loveseat with Alec, Jace and Clary lay on a fleece blanket nearest the fire, and Simon and Isabelle sit back-to-back on the same blanket.

"Well, I'm exhausted." Jace stands, stretches, and extends a hand to Clary. "And I need my beauty sleep." With a last Good-Night and Merry Christmas Jace and Clary disappear down the adjacent hallway.

"I have a present for you," Jace whispers once they're far enough down the dim corridor. Clary smiles and hugs her pajama-clad arms, hoping he didn't buy anything too extravagant. As Jace brings out the small jewelry box he notices, at the worst moment possible, that his shoelace is untied. "For you, Clarissa Fray," he says, holding up the box and dropping on one knee to hurriedly fix his lace. Clary gasps- _what is he thinking? My parents will never allow this! How c- _and internally sighs with relief when Jace stands again.

Jace, completely oblivious, frees the Midnight Flower charm from its casing and slips the chain over Clary's head. "It's so that our first kiss will always be close to your heart," Jace whispers, touching Clary's cheek softly with the back of his finger.

"I love it, Jace," she murmurs, and time and space crash into each other as the two loves kiss.

**-THE LIBRARY, 11:07 P.M.-**

Simon pulls Isabelle from the group and into the library to present his gift. The musty smell of books greets them, and Simon instructs Isabelle to close her eyes. Gently, he sweeps Isabelle's hair over one of her slender shoulders and clasps the necklace around her. "All right, open."

Isabelle's face lights up the room when she sees the pendant; she touches the tip of one of the spokes delicately and smiles up at Simon. "It's lovely, Simon," Isabelle affirms, then takes a step towards him until they're hip to hip. "And thoughtful of you," she whispers against his lips, "kiss me, would you?"

And Simon does.

**-LIVING ROOM, 11:09 P.M.-**

Magnus sighs contentedly- "Just you and me now."

Alec digs into his pocket and shyly passes Magnus the box. "I bought this for you today, merry Christmas."

Magnus carefully opens it, looking pleased that the box is too small to contain a scarf. The red A-engraved ruby on a silver chain falls out onto his open palm. "Why, Alexander," Magnus whispers, turning it between his fingers.

"I would've bought an M," blurts Alec, "but I thought an A would be better, since it, you know-"

Magnus stops Alec's hurried speech with a kiss placed right on the corner of his mouth. "Goodnight, Alexander." Then he rises, his powder blue cape swishing around his ankles, and disappears into thin air.

Alec sits for a moment, completely still, then blinks, a slow grin creeping over his face.

"Merry Christmas."


End file.
